Naruto's Instructor
by Tanuki-Mara
Summary: Naruto’s girlfriend drags him to dance lessons. Naruto is getting some rather… odd vibes from his instructor. Is it just him? Lemon, yaoi, one-shot NejiNaru


**Title: **Naruto's Instructor

**Disclaimer: **Naruto does not belong to me

**Summary: **Naruto's girlfriend drags him to dance lessons. Naruto is getting some rather… odd vibes from his instructor. Is it just him? Lemon, yaoi, one-shot

**Pairings: **NejiNaru

**Other: **'_Thinking_' Writing, _**Flashback/Dream**_

* * *

Naruto pouted as he looked around the dance studio. The wooden floors were shining brightly, the plain white walls decorated with framed awards and pictures. Naruto looked back over his shoulder at the door proclaiming 'Hyuga Dance Studio' before his gaze returned to his girlfriend.

Sakura was leaning over the counter talking to the young girl sitting there. She was obviously working out prices.

"Why are we here, Sakura-chan?" Naruto whined for the sixth time in as many minutes. Sakura turned to him, annoyed.

"Because we're learning how to dance!" she snapped. "Now shut up!"

Turning back to the young girl, Sakura failed to see Naruto poke his tongue out at her. The girl did however, and let out a small giggle. Naruto smiled at the pale girl, trying to ignore her creepy pale eyes. Her long hair was loose around her face.

"A lesson starts in five minutes," she said to Sakura quietly. Her name badge said she was called 'Hanabi.' "It's a beginner's class."

"Perfect!" Sakura said, tossing her pink hair slightly. "Sign us up!"

Naruto sighed and looked to the side. He blinked as another woman appeared down the hall. She had short hair, a sort of blue-black colour, cut to frame her face while being short at the back. She too had the creepy pale eyes.

"This way,"

Naruto whirled in time to see Hanabi rise from her desk and hurry down the hall towards the woman. Sakura hurried after her, shooting Naruto a glare. With a sigh Naruto followed. Hanabi lead them to a large room, one of the walls entirely covered with mirrors.

"Nee-san," Hanabi greeted her. "We have new students."

The woman smiled shyly at them. Her name badge labelled her 'Hinata.'

"H-Hello," she stuttered. "W-Will you c-come with m-me, miss?"

"Eh?" Naruto's bright blue eyes darted from Hinata to Sakura. "Why?"

"We have to separate you," Hanabi explained in her soft tones. "Males and females are separated at the beginning."

"Stop complaining, Naruto," Sakura snapped before turning back to Hinata. "Ok, let's go."

Hinata lead Sakura to one side of the room, opening a door there.

"Naruto, was it?" Hanabi asked. Naruto nodded. "You want that door there."

Naruto looked over at the door she had indicated.

"Right," he mumbled. "Thanks…"

Crossing to the door, the one opposite the girls, he reached out to take the handle unsteadily. With a sigh (he seemed to be doing that a lot around the studio) he pushed the door open.

Naruto looked around the large room. There were the usual mirrors on one wall, another one covered completely with windows. Sitting on chairs by the windows were Naruto's fellow students.

Sitting on one seat, staring out the window, was a redhead. His spiky hair was in the same touch-me-with-a-brush-and-die style as Naruto's, and he gazed out the window with sea-foam green eyes. On the left side of his forehead was the Japanese kanji for 'love.' Creepily, it didn't look like a tattoo, but a scar.

Next to him, practically leaning over another student, was a tall muscular brunette. His hair was slightly shorter than the redhead's, but in the same style. His brown eyes were locked on the man next to him.

Another brunette, with yet again the same spiky hair (Naruto grumbled under his breath that he would need to get a new style soon if everyone was going to copy it) the man was glaring up at the older brunette with dark brown eyes. Two tattoos ran down his cheeks like fangs, both of them a dark red.

On the younger brunette's other side was a lazy looking man, his brown hair pulled into a ponytail as he stared outside. He obviously didn't want to be there.

Naruto sauntered over, nodding to them.

"Hey guys," he greeted them. "Name's Naruto. I'm new."

"Hey dude," the younger brunette replied. "I'm Kiba."

"And I'm Kankuro," the older brunette added. "This here is Gaara," he gestured to the redhead. "And Shikamaru."

"Nice to meet you all," Naruto said. "How did you all get roped into this?"

Kiba sighed, shuffling away from Kankuro slightly.

"My sister 'suggested' I try it," he mumbled. "And I'm friends with Hinata, so I chose this dance place."

"My girlfriend dragged me here," Shikamaru drawled, looking away from the window. "And her two brothers there."

"The dancing sucks," Kankuro muttered. His gaze turned to a leer as he looked Kiba over. "But the view's not too bad."

Kiba growled lightly, trying to ignore the older brunette.

"Of course, the instructor's a complete hardass," Kankuro informed Naruto, looking up at him briefly. His eyes then swung back to Kiba and the leer returned. "And not in the good way…"

A blush raced up Kiba's tan cheeks.

"So I won't just be able to sit out?" Naruto whined. "Oh man!"

The door slammed open suddenly startling Naruto. He whirled in time to see the instructor sweep in.

Oh yes, he _swept._

Naruto had never seen anyone so graceful. He screamed dancer simply from the way he walked. He was obviously related to the two girls as shown by his alabaster skin and pale eyes. Oddly enough, they didn't look so creepy on him. They looked… mysterious. His hair was long and brown, tied up in a ponytail.

"A new student," he murmured as he took Naruto in. "My name is Hyuga Neji. I'll be your instructor."

Naruto let out a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, I'm new, my name's Naruto," he confirmed. "I'll just sit this lesson out and observe, you know?"

"No," Neji said instantly. He turned to the others. "Pair up."

They rose, Shikamaru slouching over to Gaara, who glared at him. Kankuro grinned, sliding closer to the still blushing Kiba.

Looking around, Naruto realized there was no one left. Odd number.

"I'll pair up with you," Neji informed him. His eyes traced the blonde slowly, sending a not entirely unpleasant shiver down Naruto's spine. "Once I've got the others started."

"Right…" Naruto mumbled. He waited awkwardly while the others moved to the middle of the room. Neji crossed to a large stereo, pressing a button. A slow tune filled the air.

"Great, the waltz," Kiba muttered. "My _favourite._"

"Begin!" Neji commanded.

The men sighed before grasping hands and settling into the correct dancing poses. Neji was beside Shikamaru and Gaara in an instant.

"Your grip is wrong, Shikamaru," he informed the lazy haired man. "You need to be more firm. Take the lead."

"Why bother?" Kankuro shouted from across the room. "Temari never lets you take charge with anything, why should this be any different?"

Neji glided over to the two brunettes.

"Kankuro," he began coldly. "Your hand should be on Kiba's lower waist, _not _his rear."

"Kiba's not complaining," Kankuro said as he leered down at the tattooed man. Kiba flushed.

"While in class you will behave accordingly," Neji said icily. "Move your hand."

Kankuro grumbled to himself but slid his hand up anyway.

Once Neji corrected Kiba's feet he returned to Naruto.

"Now we'll begin," he murmured softly. Naruto blushed slightly, though he had no idea why.

Neji arranged the blonde's hands, one on his shoulder the other in his own. Neji's other arm then slid around the blonde, his hand settling onto the small of his back.

"Why am I in the girl position?" Naruto whined. Neji bit back a smirk.

"Because you're more girly," he informed the blonde. Naruto glared at him but then Neji began.

"Move your feet like this," he murmured. He began to show Naruto the steps to take.

"Hey!" Kiba shouted from across the room. "How come we had to spend the first five lessons dancing on our own before we paired up but he gets a partner straight away?!"

Before Neji could say anything Kankuro interrupted.

"What, impatient to be in my arms?" he asked. Kiba flushed.

"No!" he shouted. "You stu-"

"Quiet!" Neji commanded. "Concentrate!"

Kiba fell silent, glaring at the older brunette.

Naruto's gaze was fixed firmly on his feet. He watched as he shuffled clumsily along next to Neji's gracefully steps.

"Naruto," Neji murmured softly. "Look at me, not your feet."

Naruto looked up, feeling Neji's breath fan his face. He gazed deep into the brunette's eyes, allowing the Hyuga to lead. Neji's gaze traced his face before returning to his eyes.

'_Oh crap…_' Naruto thought. '_This is going to be a long lesson…_'

^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^

"Bye Kiba!" Naruto called, waving to the brunette. Kiba raised a hand and waved in return. Naruto watched as Kankuro sauntered up to the other brunette, asking him something. Kiba snapped something at him and stalked off. Kankuro sighed, but watched Kiba's ass as he left anyway.

The door across the large main room opened and a blonde woman strode out. Her blonde hair was up in four pigtails, spiky. Her dark blue eyes latched onto Shikamaru instantly, who sighed.

"Shikamaru!" she called hurrying towards him.

"That's Temari," Shikamaru mumbled to Naruto. "…My girlfriend."

The lazy man sauntered out to meet her halfway. She launched into a talk about the lesson immediately as she led him off. Kankuro and Gaara fell into step behind them. Naruto waved to Kankuro, who returned it.

"Bye Kankuro!" he called. "Bye Gaara!"

Gaara turned to glare at him before stalking out. Naruto shivered lightly.

"Naruto!"

Naruto turned to find Sakura hurrying towards him.

"How did your lesson go?" she asked excitedly.

Images flashed into his mind. Hands caressing him softly as they guided him around the dance floor. Soft whispers in his ear correcting his stance. Pale eyes seeing _everything _and more.

"N-Not bad," Naruto stuttered. "What about yours?"

Before Sakura could reply Neji materialized next to Naruto. Naruto shirked, leaping a foot in the air. Both Neji and Sakura ignored him.

"Are you Naruto's girlfriend?" Neji asked. Naruto was shocked at how cold his voice was. It made the tone he used with the others seem pleasant.

"Y-Yes," Sakura stammered, obviously intimidated by the long-haired man.

"I am Hyuga Neji, Naruto's instructor," Neji informed her icily. "Naruto is a rather lazy pupil. He slacks off constantly."

"I do not!" Naruto shouted in an outraged voice. "You asshole! I did everything you told me!"

Sakura calmly smacked Naruto over the head.

"I'm very sorry," she said to Neji.

"I recommend that Naruto stay behind an extra hour next lesson," Neji advised. "So I can work with him more privately."

"Of course," Sakura said immediately. Her gaze switched to Naruto and narrowed. "He'll be here."

Naruto glared at Neji as Sakura bided him goodbye and dragged him away. Just before Neji vanished from sight Naruto saw a victorious smirk crossed his face.

'_Definitely not good…_'

^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^

"Bye Kiba!" Naruto called. Kiba waved and returned the goodbye, like he had last lesson.

Again, Kankuro was waiting for Kiba. This time, Naruto was closer.

"So Kiba," Kankuro purred. "Wanna go get that drink?"

"No," Kiba said flatly. "I'm not thirsty."

"Alright," Kankuro said with a grin. "We'll skip the drink and go straight to the sex."

Kiba glared at Kankuro, obviously holding himself back from punching him.

"No!" he snapped, stalking off. Kankuro watched him go, eyes planted firmly on Kiba's ass. Gaara appeared beside his brother.

"You should give up," Gaara said in a soft, dry voice. It was the first time Naruto had head him speak. Kankuro grinned down at his younger brother.

"Why?" he asked. "I'm so close!"

Gaara shook his head before leaving. Kankuro hurried after him.

"Bye Naruto," Sakura called from across the room. She was talking to another woman with brown hair pulled into two buns. "I'll see you later."

Before Naruto could reply she was gone. Naruto sighed, picking at his pants. Neji had told him he needed to wear looser clothes, so there Naruto was, dressed in loose black track pants and a faded orange wife beater with a stretched out neck.

With a sigh Naruto turned and went back into the dance room. He crossed to stare out the window.

The door slammed behind him and Naruto whirled. Neji moved to the stereo calmly, hitting a button and starting the music. That done, he turned back to Naruto.

"Now we're alone," he murmured as he crossed to the blonde. "We can work more _privately._"

Naruto didn't miss the caress in Neji's voice and flushed slightly. Neji calmly arranged his arms in the 'girl' position again. His arm snaked around Naruto's waist, pulling him against Neji's taunt body.

Naruto blushed deeply as they began to dance. He wasn't that dumb – he got Neji's signs. Neji moved them around the room as Naruto's mind wandered. He remembered how before he met Sakura he swung both ways, but since hooking up with the pink-haired girl he figured he was straight.

Neji stopped suddenly, still holding Naruto tight.

"Naruto," he murmured in the caressing voice he seemed to reserve for the blonde's ears alone. "You're preoccupied. You need to clear your thoughts and focus on the now."

He tugged Naruto closer, picking up their rhythm again.

'_It's a bit hard to clear my thoughts,_' Naruto thought irritably. '_When you're making me question my sexual orientation!_'

Neji, unaware of his inner turmoil, shook the blonde lightly.

"You're not going to learn anything," Neji said softly. "If you keep spacing out."

Naruto nodded. He decided he was going to learn as quickly as possible in order to get away from the damn brunette and the damn confusing feelings he invoked in the blonde.

^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^

"Bye Kiba!" Naruto called. Kiba waved back as always. They had gotten rather close in the three months they had known each other. Well, lessons three times a week do that to people.

As always, Kankuro sauntered over to Kiba. Naruto snickered, settling in to watch Kankuro get shot down.

"Hey Kiba," the older brunette called. "Listen, I know you're sick of hearing it, but I'm gonna keep asking. Want to get a drink?"

Kiba looked up at the older brunette before sighing deeply.

"Sure, why not," he said tiredly. "But you're buying."

Kankuro stared down at the younger brunette in shock for a moment before a large grin flittered onto his face. He reached down and grabbed Kiba's face, pulling him into a kiss. Kiba squeaked in shock and Kankuro released him.

"Let's go," Kankuro said, threading his fingers with Kiba's. Kiba glared at him, muttering to himself.

Shaking his head, Naruto turned to watch Neji talking to Hinata. The older brunette seemed to be on edge. He was obviously upset about something. Naruto shook his head, returning to the men's room. He had learnt how to read the oldest Hyuga over the months. Very well in fact.

The door slammed loudly and Naruto jumped. He whirled and watched as Neji stalked over to the stereo, hitting a button and starting the music without saying anything.

Naruto frowned, looking Neji over.

"Neji?" he called, crossing to the middle of the room. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing," Neji replied tightly as he met Naruto in the middle. "Let's begin."

Naruto raised his hand to rest on Neji's broad shoulder gently. His other took Neji's soft hand. Neji wrapped an arm around the blonde stiffly.

They began. Their bodies glided together perfectly, their movements matching flawlessly. They soared through the song effortlessly. Once the music finished Neji released Naruto instantly, stalking away from him angrily.

"Neji?" Naruto called cautiously. "D-Did I do something wrong?"

"No," Neji snapped. "You did _nothing_ wrong. Nothing wrong at all!"

"What's wrong then?" Naruto asked, moving closer to the brunette.

Neji looked around the room for a moment before his angry gaze flew to Naruto's concerned blue eyes.

"Naruto, you've caught up with the class," Neji growled. "You're ahead of the class. You're ready to dance with Sakura now."

Naruto stared at Neji.

"S-So what does that mean?" Naruto asked. Neji sighed suddenly, looking very tired.

"That means," Neji said bitterly. "No more private lessons."

"Oh…" Naruto mumbled, feeling strangely sad. Neji turned the music off.

"You can go," he muttered. Naruto nodded numbly, gathering up his drink bottle and jacket from a chair. He crossed to the door, tearing his gaze from where Neji stood with his back to him, tension etched in every inch of the Hyuga.

"Naruto!" Neji called as the blonde reached the door. Naruto stopped instantly, turning to look at him.

"Y-Yeah?" he replied shakily. Neji crossed to Naruto, eyes running over the blonde's body. Naruto shivered but held perfectly still.

Neji reached the blonde, looking him over again as he moved _very _close.

"N-Neji?" Naruto whispered nervously, looking up at the brunette. Neji growled lightly at hearing his voice being spoken so breathlessly by the blonde.

In an instant Neji reached up to cradle Naruto's face softly. He stroked the blonde's whisker marked cheeks before lowering his lips to Naruto's plump pink ones. He eased his lips softly over Naruto's eagerly, revelling in the contact.

Naruto's eyes slid shut as he allowed Neji to kiss him softly. It wasn't at all like when he kissed Sakura. This was different. This was… _better._

Neji released Naruto, looking over the blonde's closed eyes and peacefully upturned face before kissing him softly once more and stalking out. Naruto stood by the door, fingers pressed to his lips before he slowly left. Neji was no where in sight.

Naruto managed to reach the door, looking around blankly.

"Bye Naruto," Hanabi called softly. Naruto looked over to her.

"Bye Hanabi," he mumbled. "See you later…"

Naruto left the building, heading down the stairs that connected the upstairs studio to the downstairs shop. Halfway down he met Hinata.

"N-Naruto?" she stuttered. "I-Is something w-wrong? Y-You finished e-early…"

"No…" Naruto mumbled. "Neji says I don't need private lessons any more…"

"Oh…" Hinata said softly. "Shame… I have never seen Neji-nii-san so enthusiastic about a student."

"E-Enthusiastic?" Naruto repeated. Hinata nodded.

"A-All Neji-nii-san talks about i-is the progress y-you make," she said with a soft smile. Naruto stared at her as she leaned in slightly. "Neji-nii-san never o-opens up to p-people."

Naruto didn't miss the significant look Hinata gave him.

"I-I gotta go," he mumbled. "B-Bye!"

Hinata watched Naruto rush out into the rain, shaking her head.

"Poor Naruto," she murmured. "When will he realize his own feelings?"

^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^

Naruto stared down at the cup in front of him before realizing he wasn't thirsty. Across the table from him Sakura chatted happily to Ino on the phone.

"-yeah the lesson are going ok," she said. "But I think I'm going to stop. I'm progressing too slowly and I don't have time to spend so much time there, not with the amount I'm working at the hospital. I need a quicker way."

Unbidden, Neji's voice flowed into Naruto's head.

"_**Naruto, there is no quick way to do this," Neji informed him as he spun the blonde. "There are no shortcuts."**_

"_**Why not?" Naruto whined as Neji pulled him back to him tightly. The blonde blushed at their close proximity, as always. Neji sighed.**_

"_**Because it doesn't work that way."**_

Naruto sighed, sipping his tea. He couldn't get Neji off his mind. The kiss had happened over an hour ago!

"-well there was this one man," Sakura giggled into the phone. "His name's Rock Lee, he gave me his number. I had to turn him down, of course."

Naruto was surprised that he didn't care if someone asked Sakura out. He looked out the window at the pouring grey curtain of rain, lightning occasionally flashing.

"Naruto?"

Naruto turned his gaze back to the rosette. She was leaning forward, smiling demurely.

"It's cold outside," she murmured in a sultry voice. "Do you want to stay the night?"

Naruto looked her over before his gaze drifted back to the window. He knew what that meant. Sex.

"No…" Naruto said slowly. "No I don't…"

Sakura sat back, blinking in surprise. Naruto rose, looking her over.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked. "What's wrong?"

"I have to go," Naruto said quietly. He hurried through the apartment to the front door.

"Naruto!" Sakura called as she rushed after him. "What's wrong?!"

Naruto stopped, turning back and looking her over. She stared at him.

"Sakura…" he said slowly. "It's not going to work out…"

Sakura was silent for a moment as she stared at her boyfriend.

"…are you breaking up with me?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah…" Naruto said as if just realizing it himself. "I am…"

"Y-You can't break up with me!" Sakura said. Naruto blinked.

"I have to," he said simply. Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"Why!?" she demanded. Naruto sighed.

"Sakura…" he said slowly. "I think… I think I'm gay."

With that, Naruto left, closing the door quietly behind him.

Sakura stared after him before looking at the phone in her hand. She dug in her pocket for a moment before pulling out a slip of paper. She dialled the number. It was answered after two rings.

"Hi, Lee," Sakura greeted him. "It's Sakura. About that date…"

^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^

Neji turned the music up over the sound of the rain and thunder before crossing to the middle of the room. He began to glide with the music, moving gracefully in the empty room, the lightning the only light. He whirled, his long hair fanning around him.

The door flew open and Neji spun to face it. He stopped, staring at Naruto. Naruto was panting, having ran all the way to the studio, and drenched.

"Naruto…" Neji said softly. "Are you ok? What are you doing here?"

Neji hurried to a cupboard, opening the door and pulling out a blanket. He hurried over to Naruto, wrapping the blanket around him tight. Naruto looked up at him with wide eyes.

Neji's hair was loose, flowing around his face, which was flushed lightly from his dancing.

"S-Sakura wanted us to stop the lessons…" Naruto whispered. Neji crossed the room to grab his water bottle, back to Naruto.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly. Naruto shuffled slightly.

"I-I don't want to stop the lessons," he mumbled. "Any of them…"

Neji turned back to face Naruto, eyes boring into Naruto's. Naruto took a step forward.

"I-I broke up with Sakura…" he said softly. Neji looked him over.

"What are you going to do now?" he asked. "Without a female partner?"

Naruto shuffled again. He knew Neji understood what he was saying; the Hyuga was just drawing it out.

"Well…" Naruto mumbled as he looked down at his feet. "You know the guy's steps…and I know the girls steps…"

Neji blinked a couple of times before chuckling. Naruto looked up at Neji and grinned. He dropped the blanket and hurried across to the brunette. Neji stopped chuckling, looking down at the blonde with raised eyebrows.

Naruto flashed Neji another grin.

"Neji," he began. "Will you be my partner?"

"Partner?" Neji asked as he stepped closer to the blonde. "Dance partner?"

Naruto flushed and nodded.

"Yeah…" he mumbled. "Dance partner… and…"

Quick as a flash Naruto threw his arms around Neji's neck, pulling the brunette into a deep kiss. Neji's arms snaked around Naruto's waist and he pulled the blonde closer.

Naruto opened his mouth against Neji's, practically begging for the brunette's tongue to enter. Neji took the invitation, sliding his hot tongue into the waiting cavern. Naruto sucked lightly on Neji's tongue before allowing it to explore.

Neji heard the blonde moan into the kiss and responded with his own. For months he had wanted Naruto, and here he was. Neji was almost dizzy at having the gorgeous blonde in his arms.

Naruto mewled as Neji's tongue massaged his before exploring his mouth. He had denied his growing attraction to the brunette instructor. Looking back on the lessons, the way Neji's body twisted when demonstrating to the class, the way it pressed firmly against his when they danced, Naruto was surprised he lasted as long as he did.

Naruto tore his mouth free as he gasped in air desperately. Neji panted as he slid down to Naruto's neck.

"N-Neji…" Naruto panted. "Oh…"

"Naruto," Neji growled in reply against the blonde's neck. "You sure? About this, about us?"

"Yes!" Naruto moaned. "Oh hell yes…"

Sucking gently at the skin Neji drew moans from Naruto gleefully. Naruto tilted his head back, giving Neji more room. Neji took advantage of that, marking every inch of skin he could reach. Naruto tangled his hands in Neji's long hair, blinking in surprise at the silkiness of it. All thoughts flew from the blonde's mind as Neji reached a sensitive spot on his neck. Neji abused the spot, making Naruto's knees give out. Luckily, Neji's arms were wrapped tight around Naruto's waist. Neji slowly lowered Naruto to the floor, settling between the blonde's legs. Naruto tugged at Neji's hair.

"Neji!" he hissed. "Off!"

"No," Neji mumbled against the new mark. "I want you."

Naruto flushed and tugged at Neji's hair again.

"Off!" he repeated. "Now!"

"No," Neji murmured, looking up at the blonde. "Naruto… you don't know what it was like. Seeing you here, feeling you against me, watching you move… and then you leave, with _her…_"

Naruto rolled his eyes, pulling Neji up to his mouth. He attacked it furiously, trying to slip his tongue into Neji's mouth. Neji pushed the tongue out of the way, slipping his own tongue into Naruto's mouth. He explored it furiously again. Naruto groaned, rolling over on top of the brunette. His hands tore at Neji's clothes on their own accord, tugging his top off before working at his pants. Neji moaned, rolling Naruto back over. He ripped the blonde's faded wife beater in half, tossing it to the side. Naruto didn't complain, he simply tried to tug Neji's pants off.

Neji stripped the blonde of his pants before kicking his own off. He ground his hardening member into Naruto's, relishing in the moans the blonde emitted.

Drifting down from Naruto's lips, Neji sucked at his neck softly before moving down to his chest. Neji sucked on the skin there, moaning against it. He reached a dusty nipple, taking it into his mouth and sucking hard. Naruto gasped, arching up into Neji's mouth.

"N-Neji!" he moaned. "Oh…"

Neji released the hard bud, moving to the other. He ground down on Naruto again, moaning in unison with the blonde. Naruto bucked up against him and Neji rocked back. He released the second bud, kissing the blonde's chest softly.

"Nnn stop!" Naruto moaned. Neji looked up at him, confused. "N-Not like this!"

Neji's mind caught up with him. He stopped rocking against Naruto immediately, sitting back.

Lightning flashed and Neji's eyes devoured the illuminated blonde before falling on the tented material hiding his member. Neji reached for it, tugging the boxers down quickly. He lifted himself up, allowing Naruto to kick them all the way off. Naruto immediately reached for Neji's, ripping them off. They joined Naruto's to the side.

Neji's breath caught as he looked the naked blonde over. Naruto squirmed under his gaze. Neji slid down the blonde to face the blonde's erect member that was so desperate for attention. Leaking slightly, dark and swollen with need, it was beautiful. Neji licked his lips eagerly. He wanted that.

"Neji…" Naruto whispered. Neji looked up at him before smirking.

"Yes Naruto?" he murmured, swiping his tongue out so it barely touched the head of Naruto's member. Naruto moaned wantonly.

"Neji…" he groaned. "Please!"

"Please what Naruto?" Neji purred. "What is it you want?"

"Neji!" Naruto cried. "Please! Suck me off!"

Neji moaned softly before leaning forward to take Naruto's member in his mouth. He sucked lightly on the head, tasting the precum. He moaned softly, taking more into his mouth. He lowered his lips down until his face was tickled by coarse blonde hair.

Naruto moaned loudly as the heat enveloped his member. He bucked up into Neji's mouth, but hands on his hips stopped it. He groaned lowly but Neji scraped his teeth along Naruto's member. Naruto gasped, reaching down to grip Neji's hair. Neji bobbed his head back and forth, humming around Naruto's member. Naruto fell back on the ground, withering. Neji brought up his hand to Naruto's mouth, holding out three fingers.

Naruto leaned forward, taking the three fingers into his mouth. He sucked on them ravenously, rolling his tongue around them. Neji pulled them out and lowered them to Naruto's rear.

Releasing the blonde's member Neji pushed Naruto's legs up to his chest. He smirked at the blonde's exposed entrance. Naruto glared at him.

"Neji…" he growled. "Get on with it…"

Neji leaned in, taking Naruto's member back into his mouth as he pushed his first finger into the blonde's entrance. The finger was swallowed up by the heat and Neji moaned softly. Neji swirled it around inside the blonde, trying to coat his insides thoroughly.

Naruto wriggled on the finger but Neji sucked continually on the member in his mouth, causing Naruto to moan loudly. Neji slipped in a second finger, stretching the blonde's entrance wider. Naruto hissed in pain before adjusting. Neji quickly added a third finger, combining it with more sucking and throwing in some humming.

Naruto cried out in both pain and pleasure as Neji stretched him for what was to come. He couldn't help but shiver in anticipation as Neji's fingers thrusted in and out of him.

Naruto's vision flashed white and he cried out again.

"Oh God, Neji!" he moaned. "R-Right there!"

Neji hummed around the gorgeous blonde's member, striking the spot continuously. Naruto pushed down on the fingers.

"N-Neji!" he cried. "I-I'm gonna- oh God, Neji!"

With one final thrust to the blonde's prostrate Naruto came. He cried out, bursting into Neji's mouth. Neji moaned softly as he drank the seed down greedily. He loved it. He wanted more.

"Neji…" Naruto moaned as he flopped back onto the ground. "Oh _Neji…_"

Neji smirked before kissing the blonde deeply, letting Naruto taste himself on Neji's tongue. As the blonde was occupied with his mouth Neji reached down and pumped the blonde's soft member back into hardness. Neji looked down at the withering blonde, illuminated by flashes of lightning, before removing his fingers. He spat in his hands and slicked his own member as best as he could. Naruto pushed his legs further apart, waiting eagerly for Neji. Neji didn't take long.

He positioned himself at the blonde's entrance and slowly began to push in. He looked up at Naruto and a flash of lightning revealed the discomfort on Naruto's face. Neji frowned, slowing down. Naruto's eyes snapped open and he glared up at the brunette.

"Don't stop!" he moaned. "Neji!"

Neji continued to slide in slowly. He bit his lip as he was swallowed up by the incredibly tight heat. Once he was fully sheathed he stopped, looking down at the panting blonde.

"Naruto…" he breathed. "Y-You ok?"

"God yes…" Naruto moaned. Neji reached down, scooping up Naruto's legs and tossing them around his waist. Naruto locked his ankles around the brunette's waist. The action caused him to push that little bit deeper into the blonde. Naruto moaned loudly, bucking up. Neji couldn't resist any longer and he slowly began to thrust. Pain quickly melded into pleasure.

Naruto groaned loudly, sick of Neji's slow and gentle thrusts.

"Neji…" he moaned, wriggling impatiently. Misinterpreting it as pain, Neji slowed down even further. Naruto glared up at him.

"You ok?" Neji asked, gritting his teeth.

"No!" Naruto growled. "I won't be ok unless you move harder!"

Neji stared at the blonde for a moment before thrusting in deep and hard. Naruto arched up against him, hands clawing at the floor desperately. Pleased by the result, Neji continued the rhythm, sending Naruto into a spiral of seemingly endless pleasure.

"You're so tight," Neji murmured as he gripped Naruto's firm thighs. "So warm… tight… incredible…"

"Ngh!" Naruto couldn't form sentences. How the hell was Neji still talking!?

"I can't believe I waited this long," Neji continued, his voice slightly breathless. "I can't believe I resisted you…"

Neji lowered his lips back to Naruto's neck, marking him again as he continued to thrust deep inside the blonde. Naruto's head was thrown back against the floor, the rain in his hair replaced by sweat, the cool temperature of his body long gone, replaced with burning heat. The lightning continued to flash; illuminating their entwined bodies as Neji struck Naruto's prostrate. The blonde screamed out, begging desperately for more.

"I've wanted you," Neji breathed against Naruto's neck. "Since I walked in that door to see you standing there…"

"Neji…" Naruto moaned. "S-Stop talking…"

Neji reached down to pump Naruto's member harshly.

"No…" he whispered. "You need to know… I wanted you so bad… I wanted to dismiss the class and shamelessly fuck you into the ground…"

"L-Like you're d-doing now?" Naruto couldn't help but pant out. Neji smirked.

"Yes…but I held back…" Neji murmured softly. "And feeling your body against mine… your eyes on me… fuck Naruto… Y-You're so b-beautiful… p-perfect…"

Naruto pulled Neji into a fierce kiss, feeling the first telltale tingles of his orgasm approaching.

"N-No more talking," Naruto breathed once they parted. "Almost t-there…"

Neji slammed into the blonde with renewed vigour. Naruto cried out and gripped Neji's shoulders desperately. Neji pumped the blonde's member harder, dragging Naruto to the edge.

With one final thrust to his prostate Naruto burst. His climax hit, making his vision flash white, a wordless scream tear from his mouth and his body arch up into Neji's. Neji bit the blonde's neck, releasing deep inside of him. Naruto bucked a few times as the waves of pleasure rushed through him, each more powerful than the last. They finally began to subside, leaving Naruto feeling like a boneless pile of goo. Panting heavily Neji pulled out of the blonde, grabbing Naruto's top and wiping the blonde over. He then dropped beside the blonde, exhausted.

Naruto grinned up at the ceiling. He stretched slightly, feeling extremely sated and completely relaxed. Neji smirked at him before rising shakily to his feet. He stumbled over to the abandoned blanket Naruto had left by the door, grabbing it before shuffling back over to the blonde.

Naruto's eyes traced the brunette's body slowly before he grinned up at him. Neji raised his eyebrows as he dropped down next to the blonde. He stretched out, tossing the blanket over them both.

Naruto looked Neji over out the corner of his eye. Neji met his gaze before leaning in to kiss the blonde softly. Naruto leaned up into the soft kiss, rolling until he was sprawled on top of Neji.

"I believe," Naruto purred. "You were telling me about how great I was."

Neji chuckled softly, kissing the blonde again.

"Did I mention narcissistic?" Neji asked. Naruto narrowed his eyes at him.

"Do you want to get some ever again?" Naruto asked. Neji's arms snaked up to wrap around the blonde.

"Like you could resist…" Neji muttered. Naruto rolled his eyes, knowing he was right. He dropped his head down onto Neji's chest.

They laid in silence for a moment before Naruto looked up at Neji curiously. Neji cocked an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked. Naruto shuffled slightly, making Neji bite his lip as the blonde's body rubbed against his.

"Do you really talk to Hinata about me?" Naruto mumbled, looking to the side. Neji remained silent for a moment before stroking Naruto's back.

"You're the faster learner I've ever had," Neji told him softly. "You and I… we seem to match perfectly. You're my ideal partner."

Naruto nuzzled Neji's chest before placing a couple of soft kisses on it.

"Good," he mumbled. "Because I want to keep learning under you for a long time."

A smirk flittered onto Neji's face and he quickly rolled over on top of Naruto.

"Under me, huh?" Neji purred. "Shall we start a new lesson right now?"

"No!" Naruto squeaked. "I didn't mean it like _that_! Neji!"

"Too late, you already said it. And call me 'sensei.'"

"No! Neji!"

"Sensei!"

"Damn it, Neji I- oooo…_sensei…_"

"Mmm… that's better…"

* * *

I really liked how this turned out. But maybe that's just me...


End file.
